Hermanas
by Mermaid's Tears
Summary: Alice y Rosalie hablan de sus recuerdos, y descubren que a pesar de sus pasados y de lo diferente de sus vidas, siempre tendrán a una hermana a su lado // Dedicado a mi hermana Rosalie aka Genie in a Magical Bottle


**Hermanas**

**Summary:** _Alice y Rosalie hablan de sus recuerdos, y descubren que a pesar de sus pasados y de lo diferente de sus vidas, siempre tendrán a una hermana a su lado_.

* * *

En una mañana fría de verano, Rosalie regresa de una cacería matutina y refrescante. Había ido sin Emmett, puesto que en ésta mañana no se había despertado de buen humor. Había despertado de una noche de pensar en su pasado, en ésa hermosa mujer que solía ser. En ésa hermosa mujer, que pudiera haber concebido un hijo, no, quizás más, _ésa mujer humana_, que dejó de ser por una mala decisión. Todos esos recuerdos… Había querido llorar, lo hubiera hecho de ser posible para un vampiro, pero no lo hace cuando a su mente llega una palabra de dos sílabas que fácilmente le cambia el ánimo: **Emmett**.

Desde aquella vez en el bosque que lo encontró moribundo, a punto de morir, tomó otra decisión, esperando que cambiara su destino drásticamente, pero no en forma negativa. Lo quería a él, como un compañero. Lo quería como el compañero dulce y alegre que nunca fue su novio Royce.

Rosalie sonríe para si misma pensando en Emmett, al entrar en la sala, pero su rostro cambia al ver a su nueva hermana sentada en el sillón.

No se han familiarizado mucho, solo lleva un día con ellos, pero tiene pinta de ser agradable. A Emmett le ha caído muy bien, y de hecho se pelean y bromean como cualquier otro par de hermanos. A Edward también le ha fascinado, una hermana que como él comparte un don especial, y juntos ambos pueden ayudarse mutuamente a comprender sus propias habilidades. A Esme, bueno, es fácil decirlo. A Esme le encantaba la idea de tener más hijos, hijos que nunca tuvo, y la ha llamado _"mi hija"_ desde el primer momento en que llegó. Para Carlisle es algo curioso; por un lado, puede saber gracias a ella cómo se desarrolla la vida de los nómadas, puede deleitarse con el don de predecir el futuro de ésta, pero más aún, puede ser padre de uno más. O mejor dicho dos, ya que la pequeña Alice llegó con Jasper, su compañero.

Alice se encuentra en un estado de meditación, sentada y con la vista perdida. Es tan menuda y adorable, y Rosalie se acerca a su lado para conocer más a su hermana.

- Hola, Alice- saluda Rosalie, algo temerosa por los ojos de su hermana. Son vacíos, perdidos, como una tumba.

Alice no contesta de inmediato, pero después de unos segundos, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, aun rojizos, porque aun no se ha probado a la dieta vegetariana.

- Rosalie, hola- sonríe fingidamente, y agacha la cabeza algo rendida.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta a su hermana un tanto preocupada.

- Si, eso creo- le contesta la pequeña con la voz como cristal quebrándose.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?-

- Claro, ahora eres mi _hermana_- sonríe tiernamente Alice, y a Rosalie le brinca en el pecho su corazón de piedra. _Nunca había tenido una hermana_. – Las hermanas se ayudan.

Rosalie le dirige una mirada dulce, y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

- Dime, entonces. ¿Qué es?

- Nostalgia, creo

- ¿Es, por tu familia, por tu vida anterior? ¿O extrañas la vida con Jasper?- pregunta Rosalie nerviosa.

- Parte de las dos- suspira Alice desganada. – La verdad es que esto de vivir con una familia se me hace muy extraño. Cuando solo solíamos ser Jasper y yo, bueno- Alice sonríe para sí misma, y Rosalie intenta pensar en ello. Entre Alice y Jasper había un amor muy extraño, completamente diferente al que compartía con Emmett; Rosalie y Emmett se amaban con pasión, con intensidad. Un amor constante. Y Alice y Jasper le parecían a Rosalie una pareja de lo más extraña. No frecuentaban besarse, a veces se abrazaban, pero eso sí; constantemente se dirigían miradas y gestos que encerrban y decían todo lo que los demás no veían. Su amor. Y después de todo, su hermana también era _diferente_ en eso. – Sólo éramos él y yo. Él era en lo único que pensaba, lo único que veía… Pero ahora, con una familia, me siento extraña. _Bien, pero extraña_. La verdad es que me agradan mucho, ya se los he dicho. Son increíbles. Pero…

- Es diferente- termina Rosalie. A ella no le costó tanto el cambio en lo que respecta a una nueva familia. Todos habían sido increíbles con ella también. Y es que Esme, Carlisle y Edward, habían sido sin duda la mejor familia que había tenido.

- Si- suspira Alice de nuevo. Y es que a ella le agrada tener hermanos, padres, amigos, familia… pero de alguna manera extraña estar sola con Jasper.

- Y, ¿también extrañas tu vida humana?- pregunta Rosalie, esperando un desganado "si", pero Alice niega con la cabeza.

Rosalie piensa, quizás, quizás ella también tuvo una vida humana dura, como Esme, como ella, ¿por qué las mujeres sufrían tanto?

- No, no es lo que piensas- se corrige Alice.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Rosalie confundida.

- No extraño mi vida humana, _porque no la recuerdo_…

Y Rosalie se queda muda. ¿No recordar tu vida humana? Probablemente para ella sería algo bueno, pero para ella no lo era.

- No recuerdo nada, de dónde era, quiénes eran mis padres, quién me convirtió… a duras penas sé que me llamo Alice. Sólo recuerdo despertar, ser neófita, y ver a Jasper en una visión- Alice suspira de nuevo. – De alguna manera, mi vida ha sido feliz. Pero desearía recordar… Me siento como un_ fantasma_, sin recuerdos.

- No- dice Rosalie, para ella misma. – A veces es mejor no recordar. ¿Para qué recordar?- y su voz adquiere un tono más fuerte. - ¿Para qué recordar?- repite, y recarga la espalda en el sillón.

Alice la mira triste. Ella previamente había tenido visiones particulares de cada uno de ellos antes de integrarse a esta familia. Y sabía el pasado de Rosalie. Lo sabía **todo**.

- Si. Puede que si. La verdad…- divaga Alice. Ella sigue pensando en que debería recordar más sobre ella, pero no quiere una discusión con su hermana. – La verdad, por algo no recuerdo nada, ¿no crees?

- La verdad es que no sé, Alice. No conozco a muchos vampiros, pero al menos de los que conozco todos recuerdan sus vidas humanas, y la mayoría de ellos, tienen recuerdos _horribles_- Rosalie suspira pensando en su familia y sus vidas humanas. – Que no recuerdes nada puede significar varias cosas.

Alice lo medita por un segundo y responde:

- Quizás no tenga nada que recordar. Mi destino es estar aquí, con mi familia. Sin importar mi pasado.

Rosalie repite en su mente las palabras de Alice. Quizás, eso también aplicaba en ella.

- No recordar nada, porque no tengo nada que recordar. No me importa mi vida humana, me importan ustedes. Me importa el presente, y el futuro también. El pasado se quedó atrás- dice Alice ilusionada, y es que gracias a Rosalie, ha descubierto que no necesita recordar.

Y Rosalie la mira, porque sus palabras también le han llegado. Lo que ha dicho, lo que ella le hizo pensar, también le ha cambiado su forma de ver. ¿No tenía ahora a Emmett, a unos padres cariñosos, y los mejores hermanos del mundo? Simplemente, ¿No tenía a la mejor familia del mundo con ella? Qué importaba pensar en el pasado, como decía Alice. Después de todo, pensar en el pasado solo le traería dolor y nostalgia. No, **ya no**.

Ambas se decidieron a pensar en el presente, en su familia, en ellas. Se miraron sonrientes la una a la otra, y con un dulce gesto se abrazaron fraternalmente.

- Gracias, **hermana**- dicen las dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Ohh debo decir que cuando escribí esto estaba en un momento emocional. _Snif_

Y es que también, me había percatado que Bella nunca describe la relación entre Alice y Rosalie. Y yo sinceramente siento que a pesar de que son muy diferentes, son grandes hermanas.

Un regalo para mi Rosalie (Genie in a Magical Bottle)

Te quiero hermana :)

Alice


End file.
